


Dexterity

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Sora's eating pocky and its distracting.





	Dexterity

Riku watched Sora's lips move as the pocky he ate slowly disappeared into his mouth.  The last bit of cookie slipped between his lips, and the quiet crunch as Sora chewed was all that could be heard in the quiet of Riku's room.  He glanced at his open bedroom door, and the rest of the house held a lazy stillness. Here they were, two thirds of the three keyblade masters of the Destiny Islands, he was almost eighteen and his mother had taken one look at the two of them when Sora arrived.

“Keep your door open, Riku,” she had said with a wink.  He wanted to die on the spot. People across a galaxy's worth of worlds considered them heroes and saviors.  He had faced down the most evil entity ever, housed it in his body at fifteen. And his mom was going to kill him from embarrassment.  It was only a minor blessing that Sora didn't catch on to his meaning. Sweet, innocent, oh so gloriously naive and dumb Sora, who Riku loved so much.

“Hey, Riku?” Sora's face filled his vision.

Riku blinked and stared at Sora. “Hm?”

“I said, did you want one?” Sora asked, wiggling the pocky stick in his hand.  He stuck it in his mouth when he finished. Riku didn't answer, once again entranced by the way Sora's lips moved.  He knew Sora had never kissed anyone, but if he could eat pocky without his hands, surely he couldn't be bad at it. The pocky was almost entirely eaten.

Riku reached out and placed a hand against Sora's cheek and turned his head to face Riku properly.  Riku caught a glimpse of his wide blue eyes as he descended upon his best friend. Their lips pressed together and Riku snagged the last of the pocky with his teeth as he pulled away.

He hummed in delight and ate the sweet treat. “Delicious.”

“R-Riku?”

“Yes Sora?”

Sora's face was bright red, even under his resurfacing tan.  Riku felt some smug satisfaction over his actions. But before he could do anything else, Sora tackled him onto the bed and kissed him properly.  Riku was just starting to enjoy himself when footsteps shuffled across the hallway carpet outside his room.

“No hanky-panky in the house, boys,” Riku's mom said.  He pushed Sora away and gasped.

“Mom!”

Sora rolled over and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Not in the house!” she yelled back.  Riku groaned and sat up.

“We literally use giant keys that can lock and unlock anything and I can't even keep my door closed,” Riku grumbled. Sora leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

“Its okay Riku, we can always go somewhere else some other time.  I don't mind staying here for now.”

The box of pocky had been crushed from their moving around on the bed, and Sora pouted as he tossed the crumbs in the trash.

“I'll buy you the biggest box I can find later,” Riku promised.  Sora nodded and cuddled up to him again.

“Let's just take a nap until dinner,” he suggested.  Riku rolled his eyes, but let Sora manhandle him into a comfortable position.  He rested his head on Riku's chest and fell asleep almost immediately. Riku sighed and curled his fingers in Sora's hair.  Surrounded by the comfort of home, and the safety of having Sora close allowed him to drift off to sleep to the sound of the seagulls and the sea breeze.


End file.
